A Nightmare in Gotham
by McHotcakes
Summary: The dream killer, Freddy Kruger,looks to expand his territory to a city called Gotham. What he dosen't expect is Gotham's Caped Crusader getting in the way. A Nightmare on Elm Street/Batman crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A Nightmare in Gotham**

Billy was walking down a long dark hallway followed by his sister Samantha. Billy had thick eye glasses and breathed heavily due to his asthma.

"I know I saw it earlier." Billy said.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" asked Samantha

"I told you," responded Billy, "I saw a treasure chest in the house, I just can't remember where I saw it."

"Why would there be treasure in the house?"

"Because Mom and Dad use to be pirates I told you." Said Billy as he opened then closed another door. "Oh wait I remember where it was." Billy looked down at the very end of the hallway." There." He said pointing at a rusted metal door with the words "Keep Out" written in spray paint.

"Has that door always been there?" Samantha asked. She and Billy had lived in that house for seven years and she never remembered seeing the door before.

Billy ignored her question as he jogged over to the door and opened it with a loud rusty screech.

Billy walked through the threshold followed closely by Samantha. She looked around. It was a massive boiler room with an obvious red lighting.

"There it is!" shouted Billy. In the middle of the room was an old fashioned treasure chest. Billy hurried over.

A tremendous bang made Samantha jump. She turned around and saw that the heavy metal door had closed. She pulled at the door with all her strength but couldn't make it budge. They were trapped in that boiler room.

"Billy." Samantha said as she turned around, but Billy ignored, as he was still transfixed on the treasure chest.

"I'm gonna open it." Billy said as he un-did the lock on the chest. Samantha sat quietly in anticipation. Billy slowly opened the chest and peered inside.

Instantly an arm reached out of the chest, grabbed Billy by the face and pulled him in. The chest closed and locked itself, trapping Billy inside.

"Billy!" Samantha screamed as she raced over to the treasure chest in a desperate attempt to save her brother, but the second she got there the chest turned into a pile of sand.

Samantha stood there in shock, when she heard a scratching noise behind her. She twirled around to see a man whose skin was burned from head to toe. He wore a dirty red and green striped Christmas sweater, and a brown fedora hat. But most distinctively, on his right hand was glove with knives on the four finger tips, which he used to scratch at the pipes on the wall, making a cursed screeching noise.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but it appears your brother lost his head." said the man as he held up Billy's decapitated head with his left hand.

Samantha desperately tried to scream, but the sound was stuck in her throat.

"Oh, don't be sad, because you'll be joining him real soon. Ahahahahaha!" laughed the scarred man.

This time Samantha was able to scream successfully, as she let out an ear piercing screech.

Samantha woke up in her bed still screaming. The lights went on as her parents entered the room.

"Samantha what's wrong?" asked her mom concerned.

"Nothing." Samantha responded. "I just had a bad dream."

"Well do you want to talk about it?" replied her mom.

"No, I don't." Samantha said harshly.

Her parents looked at each other and left the room, getting the lights as they left. Samantha looked out her window, the sun was about to rise and it was going to be her first day at her new school. Her brother Billy died a few months ago in her home town in Springwood, Ohio. Her parents couldn't bare the town after Billy's death. He was found dead at a party with his stomach ripped open. The police had no leads on who the killer might be.Samantha sighed and laid awakein bed. She didn't want to go back to sleep.

Her parents just couldn't stand that town anymore so they moved to the where my aunt lives. The city of Gotham. She didn't really have any desire to move, but realized it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nightmare in Gotham

Dick Grayson was being driven to school by his butler and friend Alfred on one weekday morning. Dick was tired from the night before, he stopped a mugging, broke up a bar fight, and caught a man trying to rob a convenience store. Because Dick wasn't an ordinary high-schooler, he was Robin, crime fighter and assistant to Batman.

"Here we are sir." said Alfred as they pulled up to Gotham high school.

"Thanks for the lift Alfred." said Dick as he got out of the car.

"Anytime master Grayson." Replied Alfred as he drove back to Wayne Manor.

Wayne Manor was home to not only Dick and Alfred, but Bruce Wayne. Bruce was a multi-billionaire tycoon, at least in the day. At night he transformed into his true identity, the Batman. He would go around Gotham and fight crime, with the help of Dick as Robin the boy wonder of course. This was only known to the three of them, as far as the world was concerned they were just a bunch of rich people who live on a hill outside of Gotham.

Dick walked up to the school, where he caught sight of his good friend Ted. Ted was the running-back of the football team and led Gotham to 14 to 7 win last night.

"Now, now no autographs sir." said Ted to Dick. "Oh Dick I didn't realize it was you.

"At least the win didn't go to your head." replied Dick.

"Yeah, it's big enough already." Ted said jokingly.

The bell rang signaling all students to go to class.

The two had the same first period and walked there together. They took their seats in class when Ted said "Who's the new girl."

Dick looked around to see a girl sitting in a desk in the corner by herself.

"She probably just moved here." said Dick "I'm gonna go say hi."

"Go get'em playa." said Ted.

Dick walked over to the new girl.

"Hi, are you new?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm Samantha, I just moved here from Ohio."

"I'm Dick, what part of Ohio are you from?"

"Oh just a small town called Springwood." replied Samantha.

"Mr. Grayson take your seat." said the teacher.

"I'll see you at lunch." said Dick going back to his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch Samantha was looking around for a place to sit. She saw Dick and Ted sitting at a table at the far end of the lunchroom. Samantha took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself.

"I no it what wasn't real-" said Ted pausing as he saw Samantha approach. "Looks like she showed up."

Dick looked up to see Samantha standing there.

"Do you mind?" she asked "There's no where else left to sit."

"Um… no go ahead." said Dick as he scooted over. Samantha sat down next to him.

"Ted was just telling me about a dream he had last night." Said Dick.

"A dream?" Samantha asked hurriedly.

"Yeah." said Ted "and it was just about the best dream I've ever had. You see after I score a touchdown that allows Gotham to win the state championship, all the cheerleaders start chanting my name, and uh… shedding their clothes. I think you can imagine what happens next."

Ted leaned back in his chair with a huge grin on his face. Samantha breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" asked Dick.

"Oh, well…" Samantha started "I also had a drea-, well a nightmare last night."

"Really what was it?" asked Dick.

Samantha sighed "Well in my home town we have this urban legend." Samantha paused.

"Go on." said Ted in a sarcastic tone.

"Well some time in the late sixties there was this serial killer, Freddy Kruger, who killed like twenty kids at this boiler room here he worked. And he eventually went on trial for the killings, but the prosecution fell apart and he walked. So the parents of all the victims tracked him down and burned him alive."

"That's pretty messed up" interrupted Ted.

"Yeah well," continued Samantha. "The legend says that the spirit of Freddy Kruger came back for revenge. They say he continues to murder kids in the one place where their parents can't protect them, their dreams."

"So what was you dream?" Dick asked.

"I just dreamed that Freddy was trying to kill me." She said.

"Oh he was _just_ trying to kill her." Ted jokingly.

"Hey man that's pretty scary." said Dick.

"Yeah well if Freddy Cougar or whatever came into my dream, I would mess him up."

Later that night Ted was getting ready for bed, he was pretty tired from football practice and was anxious to get some sleep. He laid down on his bed for a second, when he heard a knock on his door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in

"Come in." Ted said.

There was no response. Ted got up and opened the door. There was no one there. Ted heard a loud crash downstairs.

"Hello?" called Ted.

There was no reply. Ted went back in his room and grabbed his baseball bat. He walked over to his parents' room and banged on the door.

"Mom, Dad I think we have a burglar." said Ted.

Ted heard another loud crash downstairs. Ted sighed, tightened his grip on the bat and walked downstairs. Everything seemed normal at first, but then the front door swung open. Ted was ready to strike, but no one was there. Ted cautiously walked over to the door, ready to hit anything that might jump out. Ted took a step outside and saw three little girls playing jump-rope in his lawn. They were singing some kind of song.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four better lock you door. " sang the little girls in unison.

"Um…" started Ted "were you playing in my house?"

The girls ignored him and continued to sing. "Five, six grab you crucifix. Seven, eight better stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again."

Ted was confused as to what was going on, but he decided to go back inside. Ted turned around to see a man who was obviously burned wearing a Christmas sweater and a brown hat standing in the front door of his house.

"Hey Ted." said the man casually.

Ted notice that the man had knives attached to his fingers on his right hand. Ted swung at the man with his bat. The man caught the bat and wrestled it away from Ted. The man then threw the bat far away so Ted couldn't get to it.

"Come on Ted," said the man. "Don't be difficult."

It was at this point Ted kicked the man in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground. Ted rushed past him into the house, locking the front door. Ted ran upstairs screaming "Mom, Dad call the cops. Ted heard the front door get broken down, and saw the man walk through into the house. Ted hurried to his room, locking the door and barricading it with his dresser. Ted stood back breathing heavily. He saw the doorknob start to shake like someone was trying to get in.

"Go away!" yelled Ted. Just then the doorknob stopped shaking, and Ted could hear footsteps going downstairs.

Ted stood there in relief, when all of a sudden the sheets from his bed wrapped them selves around his ankles causing Ted to fall to the floor. The other end of the sheets floated up and tied itself to the ceiling fan, leaving Ted tangling from the ceiling. Then the burned man rose out of the floor in front of Ted. Ted saw him and started to cry.

"Oh Ted, I thought you were going to mess me up?" asked the man.

"Mess you up?" Ted repeated, when suddenly he realized who the man was. "You're that dude, that, that Samantha was t-talking about."

The man chuckled. "That's right."

"Fr-Freddy Cougar!" stuttered Ted.

"No!" said Freddy "It's Kruger! And don't you forget it!"

"I'm sorry, please-," cried Ted. "Just don't hurt me."

"Ted my boy," responded Freddy. "I want you to do something for me."

"Yes anything!" said Ted. "Just please don't kill me."

"Ha!" Freddy said "I want you to tell Gotham that Freddy's here, and he's here to stay."

"Yeah sure anything!" replied Ted.

"Hmmm…" said Freddy "On second thought I'll just write them a note." Just then Freddy dug his claw into Ted's chest. Ted screamed in pain.

Samantha woke up in her bed. She had a rough night and had barely gotten any sleep. On the bright side she wasn't dreaming about Freddy, so it was kind of a win-win.

Samantha got up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and went to the mirror. To her shock she saw a bloody Ted standing behind her. She twirled around and saw nothing. When she looked back in the mirror she didn't see her reflection, but Freddy Kruger staring back at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks Samantha; I couldn't have done it with out you."

"Done… what?" Samantha asked in shock.

"You spread the fear Sammy," replied Freddy. "Now it won't be long till everyone in Gotham knows my name. And you know what that means."

Samantha sat there in silence.

"It'll be like an all you can eat buffet!" said Freddy as he began to laugh manically.

Samantha sat up in bed; she was drenched in cold sweat. She had awaken due to and ambulance rushing by her window. Samantha something terrible must have happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in

Commissioner Gordon stepped out of his car. The police had already been there for awhile. Gordon looked at his watch, 2:30 am. He rubbed his eyes and wondered to himself "What am I doing here."

"Commissioner." said a GPD officer running over to him.

"Do you mind explaining to me why I was called to a murder at _2:30 _in the morning." asked Gordon.

"Well," said the officer "This isn't a typical homicide. You see-" The officer stopped.

"What is it?" asked the frustrated Gordon.

"Well maybe its best if I show you sir." replied the officer.

The officer walked the commissioner upstairs. They stopped at a door with police tape on it. The two entered the room.

"Jesus." Gordon whispered to himself. In the room a boy was hanging by his feet from the ceiling fan.

"The victim was um… Ted Barker, a seventeen year old male 5'10, 205lbs., no sign of forced entry, no murder weapon, and no sign of a struggle." said the officer.

"Did the parents see anything?" asked Gordon.

"We checked them out, their story seems credible."

"Who could do such a thing?" said Gordon "There's almost no physical evidence, it's like a ghost did it or something."

Well, commissioner," said the officer, "We did find this." The officer opened the top of Ted's pajamas to reveal a horrific scene. Carved into Ted's chest were the words "Freddy was here".

"Who's Freddy?" asked Gordon.

"We don't know sir, but we believe that the wound was the cause of death. At that moment Gordon herd a single knock on the window, he knew it was him.

"Alright, go take a break; I want to look at this alone for a few minutes." requested Gordon.

"Sure thing sir." said the officer as he left the room, closing the door behind.

Gordon looked at the window to see his old friend the Batman standing there. Gordon and Batman had been working together for years, but Gordon was never able to figure out who he really was.

"What do you got?" asked Batman.

"It's a homicide, a near perfect one at that, not a trace of forensic to be found." replied Gordon. Batman tilted his head as he looked at the message carved into Ted's chest.

"Who's Freddy?" he asked.

"We don't know, but I was hoping you could help us on that one." responded Gordon.

"I'll look into it." said Batman. "Anything else?"

"Unfortunately no, that's all we got." said Gordon "But whoever did this was a real nut-job."

"I can handle nut-jobs." said Batman. Gordon looked at Ted again.

"Well this is a whole new league of psycho." said Gordon looking back up "I hope you can." Gordon realized he was once again by himself. The Batman got the information he needed. Gordon sighed and went back downstairs hitting the lights as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Dick was sitting at the breakfast table eating cereal. He had heard of Ted's death from Bruce. He hadn't said a word all day. Dick heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Bruce. Bruce walked over to dick and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Dick," said Bruce. "I know Ted was your friend." Dick adjusted himself, not looking at Bruce. "And I can assure you that whoever did this will be brought to justice" Dick continued to sit in silence.

Bruce sighed, "Dick uh…" he paused "Carved into this chest were the words "Freddy was here," does that mean anything to you?" Dick didn't respond right away, but eventually shook his head no.

Bruce nodded and patted Dick on the shoulder. He started to walk away when Dick shouted "Wait!" Bruce turned around.

"Did you say _Freddy_ was here?" asked Dick.

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"Yesterday this girl at school told me and Ted about an urban legend from Ohio."

"What was it?"

"It was about some child killer, named Freddy, who was burned to death by his victim's parents, she said that now Freddy kills his victims in their dreams."

"Where was this girl from Dick?"

"Somewhere in Ohio, Springfield or something like that."

"Thanks," said Bruce "I'll check into that." Immediately Bruce left the room, entered his study and played three notes on his piano. The notes revealed a secret passage that lead to the Bat-cave. This is where Bruce would do all of his detective work as Batman. He instantly turned on his super computer and began research on this Freddy character.


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha sat in her home room chewing on her pencil. The whole dream thing was really starting to freak her out. She sat there just staring when something on the announcements caught her attention.

"Now please let us have a moment of silence, it appears that last night our own Ted Barker, running back of our football team was in a tragic accident, and sadly he has left us."

The class began to murmur about what happened.

"I heard he was murdered" "I bet he killed himself." "I think it was just an accident." stated random voices around the room.

Samantha looked quickly over at Dick, he was staring back. The bell rang and Samantha quickly went out into the crowded hallway. Dick followed close behind.

"Samantha," Dick called, but Samantha kept walking. "Samantha wait."

Samantha stopped and turned around. She had tears in her eyes. Dick lost his train of thought and just stood there.

"I have to go." She said starting to turn around.

"Don't." Dick said. Samantha faced him and gave him a face like she was about to scream.

"Don't you get it." She said. "It was him, that dream guy, Freddy."

"Samantha," Dick started but she cut him off.

"I know you'll say I'm crazy but I had a dream that Freddy killed him. And he was thanking me, for telling Ted that he existed, because he can only kill if you are scared of him, and if I hadn't told Ted he'd be alive…" Samantha gasped for air, she was crying now, "He's dead, and it's all my fault."

"No you had nothing to do with his death," said Dick. "Freddy is just a legend, he can't hurt anybody ok? Please just remember that."

Samantha nodded and started to cry on Dick's shoulder. After school Dick went back to Wayne manner where he was doing his homework. He saw Bruce walk into the study.

"Dick." He said. Dick looked up at him. "I did some research on Fred Kruger. And I…"

Dick cut him off "Please not now."

Bruce nodded and added, "If you want to take the night I'd understand."

Dick nodded, he was glad Bruce gave him permission; he didn't want to deal with any crime tonight he just wanted to get some sleep.

Later that night Dick was getting ready for bed, when Alfred walked in.

"I hope you get a good nights rest sir." He said.

"Thanks Alfred, have good night."

Alfred turned out the lights and closed the door leaving Dick lying in his bed trying to fall asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Dick was standing on top of a 40ft podium. He was wearing a bright green leotard with a yellow star on the chest. He looked forward to see another podium 50ft away. And the only way between the two was a thin metal wire. Dick looked around and realized he was in a circus tent. Below him were thousands of eager fans waiting for his attempt to cross the wire. Dick remembered he had re-joined the circus and it was his first night back.

"Well," he said, "Here I go." Dick easily made it halfway there, he had absolutely no trouble with the high wire.

"Show us something" shouted a man in the crowd. So Dick did a hand stand on the wire. This was met with boos from the crowed. Dick then did a one handed hand stand. The crowd grew angrier.

"What's wrong with these people?" Dick said to himself switching back to his feet. "This should shut them up." Dick then jumped ten feet in the air and did a triple back-flip. He landed back on the wire with ease.

The audience began to scream and shout. "Get him out of here." "He's got no talent." "How did this freak get this job?"

Dick's frustration then turned to anger. "What's wrong with you people? What I just did was almost superhuman?" Dick shouted back.

The people continued to boo and throw popcorn at him.

"Sorry kid," said a voice. Dick looked at the other platform to see a burned man in a stripped sweater holding an ax. "But it looks like they want me to give you the ax. With that the man cut the high wire with the ax and Dick began to fall. As dick was falling he noticed that his safety net has been replaced with a bed of spikes. He would surely be impaled.

Then Dick realized he had his grapple gun that he uses when his Robin. Dick quickly shot the hook to his platform, without a second to spare. The gun then reeled Robin back up to the platform.

After crawling back on the platform Dick realized he was no longer in his leotard, but his Robin costume. He also noticed that instead of being in a circus tent, he was in a boiler room with an ominous red glow. He had no where to go.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed an unseen voice that echoed throughout the room. "Nice costume you got there. Robin quickly realized what was happening.

"You're him aren't you? This is all a dream. You're Kruger, you killed my friend, and I'll see that you pay for it." Robin called out.

"Well do your worst. But you should know that I make the rules here." Called Freddy's voice.

"Why don't you show yourself, so we can settle this face to face?" Just then Robin felt a breath on the back of his neck. He turned around and threw a punch at Freddy. Freddy was able to easily avoid it. Robin followed that up with a series of kicks and punches that Freddy also dodged easily.

"Come on bird boy hit me!" Freddy shouted. Robin growled as he tried several more times to land a blow, but to no avail. Robin stopped to catch his breath.

"Aw cheer up little birdy," Freddy said. You're putting up more of a fight then Ted. Robin cracked his knuckles and re-took his fighting stance. "He cried for mercy, he said he would even help me kill you. Hahahaha." Laughed Freddy.

"Shut up!" Robin shouted as he rushed Kruger. Then in a blink of an eye Freddy vanished, leaving Robin to punch a brick wall.

"Gah!" Robin said as he nursed his hand. Then Robin heard the sound of knives scraping against a metal pipe. Robin turned around to see Freddy scratching his claw on the plumbing in the room. Freddy began to snicker. Robin quickly reached into his utility belt and threw a bird-a-rang a Kruger. Freddy deflected it with his claw.

"Is that all you got?" asked Freddy. Freddy then flicked his wrist and Robin went flying across the room landed with his back against the wall unable to move. Robin desperately tried to get away from the wall, but it was like he was magnetized. Robin then saw Freddy walking toward him licking the knife on his index finger.

"Well," Freddy said, "It's been fun. Ahahahahahaha!" Freddy then stabbed Robin in the stomach with his claw.

Alfred decided to check in with Master Grayson. Master Wayne had ordered him to check in on Dick every few minutes, Alfred didn't know why. But Alfred wasn't one to complain. He made his way up the stairs and opened Dick's door. Inside he found Dick thrashing around.

"Master Grayson." Alfred said in an attempt to wake Dick up. Alfred took a few steps closer to see blood gushing form Dick's stomach.

"Master Grayson!" Alfred cried as he shook Dick violently. This woke Dick up but to Alfred's surprise another person appeared in the room. Standing over Dick with a bloody glove was Freddy Kruger. Freddy was surprised at first, but then turned his attention toward Alfred.

"Now you die old man." Freddy said. Alfred quickly picked up an umbrella and held it out in an attempt to stop Freddy. But Freddy cut though the umbrella with one swing. Alfred looked at the broken umbrella in shock. Then with another swing

Freddy made a gash in Alfred's arm.

Alfred darted out of the room and ran for the intercom, into it he called. "Master Bruce, we have an intruder." The Freddy jumped in and destroyed the intercom with his claw.

"No one can save you now." He said. Alfred began looking for a place to run. He could run downstairs, or under the skylight there was an old grandfather clock, which served as an entrance to the Bat-cave. Alfred sprinted at the clock, with Freddy right behind. Alfred made it under the skylight and knew Freddy would get him. But just then Freddy fell face first to the ground.

Alfred turned around to see a black bungee cord wrapped around Freddy's feet. The cord ran up through the skylight. In a flash Freddy was pulled up onto the roof of the mansion. Freddy looked around and saw a man in a bat suit standing over him.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Freddy in bewilderment.

"I'm Batman" said the man.


	9. Chapter 9

"No," Freddy said, "You're dead!" With that Freddy took a swing at Batman with his claw. Batman was able to get out of the way, but it gave Freddy a chance to cut the bungee cord and free himself. Freddy scrambled to his feet and turned to face Batman. The two looked at each other with intensity. It was a full moon that night, and the roof was illuminated with moon light.

Freddy let out a growl as he charged at Batman. Batman used Freddy's momentum against him, and flipped him over his head. Freddy landed with a loud thud on his back. Freddy got back up grimacing as he held his back.

"You'll pay for that." said Freddy pointing his claw at Batman. Freddy took another swipe that Batman caught in mid air. Batman then punched Freddy in his stomach. Freddy held his stomach in pain. Batman then delivered a one two punch to Freddy's face, causing him to fall on his back again.

Freddy staggered to his feet again. "Ok, now I'm pisst." Freddy then charged Batman. Batman countered by shoving his palm into Kruger's face, breaking his nose. Freddy staggered back trying to stop his nose from bleeding. He looked up at Batman in anger. Batman responded by kicking Freddy in the chest, causing him to fall on his back once again.

Freddy slowly got on his hands and knees trying to muster the strength to stand.

"Just give up Kruger." said Batman. "You can't hope to beat me." Freddy then jumped at Batman and took a wild swing, this time he managed to cut Batman's cheek.

Batman reached for his face, as he felt the warm blood trickle down his cheek.

"I guess you ain't so tough after all." said Freddy as he began to laugh. Batman scowled at Freddy. Freddy grinned back at him. Then without warning, Batman grabbed Freddy's right arm. Batman grabbed Kruger's wrist, pushed his elbow out, causing Freddy's arm to break. Freddy screamed in pain.

Freddy backed up clenching his broken arm. Batman smirked as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of Freddy's head, making Freddy fell face first to the ground. Batman stood over the defeated Kruger.

"J-just kill me." Freddy said. Batman picked up Kruger by his sweater and dragged him over to the edge of the mansion.

"So long Kruger." said Batman as he hurled Freddy of the side of the building. Freddy began smiling as he plummeted toward the ground.

"Idiot." He thought to himself. But Freddy's stopped feet above the ground. Kruger looked up and realized that the bungee cord had been tied back around his ankles. Freddy could hear the sound of police sirens in the distance.

"You're going to Arkham," called Batman from the roof. "for a long, long time."


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce was standing in his front yard watching Dick be wheeled away in an ambulance.

"Don't worry, he'll survive," said one of the paramedics "the wound isn't that deep." It was past 12:00 am and the paramedics, police, and press all came to Wayne manor. Alfred and Bruce had been treated for their injuries, and Freddy was on his way to prison.

"Mister Wayne," said one of the police detectives. "I'll need to interview you about what happened."

"I'd love to," said Bruce. "but I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean you don't know what happened? An intruder breaks into your house, and gets the living hell beat out of him, and you have no idea how it happened?"

"That's right officer." replied Bruce.

"What kind of game do you-"

"That's enough." interrupted a voice. The two looked up to see Commissioner Gordon standing there. "Why don't you take a break? I'll handle this from here."

The detective gave Bruce a dirty look and walked off, leaving Bruce and Gordon alone.

"Now," started Gordon who paused then lowered his voice. "You're sure you didn't see anything?"

"Commissioner I think we both know what happened here, so let's just drop it." answered Bruce.

"It was him wasn't him, wasn't it?"

"If by him you mean Batman, then yes it was him."

"So he broke the case after all." Gordon said to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, so why didn't you tell my detective what happened?"

"Well, I have an image to keep up, you see if people found out that I hide in my room and Batman came in to save me, my company's stock would decrease rapidly."

"Don't worry," said Gordon "Your secret's safe with me." Gordon then walked backed to his car.

Later at Arkham Asylum.

Freddy was sitting in a questioning room with two cops. He had a bandage on his nose and his arm in a sling.

"For the last time what is your name?" asked one of the investigators in frustration.

"And for the last time Go To Hell." Freddy said with a smile.

"This is going nowhere." said the investigator as he got up to leave. "Have Mr. John Doe escorted back to his cell."

Gordon, who was watching through the one way mirror, decided to go outside for some fresh air. He took a step outside into the dark parking lot, when he saw the Batman standing next to him.

"The guy's got no prints, no name, no nothing. He spent the last half hour heckling my men. But I assume you know who he his." said Gordon. Batman nodded.

"His name is Fred Kruger, from Springwood, Ohio, he was known as the Springwood Slasher. He killed almost twenty children just for thrills. One night a group of angry parents hunted him down and burned him to death."

"Whoa. To death? That guy is very much alive." said Gordon.

"The story doesn't stop there. Some twenty years after his death there were dozens of reports of kids being murdered in their sleep, in Springwood. Not a single trace of forensic was found, and in many cases the bodies were badly mutilated. Many victims are on record of saying that they were being terrorized by Freddy, this just days before they died."

"Ok. So are you telling me that this guy's some kind of ghost?"

"No he's something worse."

"Commissioner!" shouted a cop at the entrance of the building. Gordon looked at him, then back to see that Batman had gone. Gordon walked over to him.

"What is it?" asked Gordon.

"It's the suspect, he's dead!" replied the cop.

"What?!" shouted Gordon as he ran to Freddy's cell. A crowd of guards had gathered around the door. "Out of the way." said Gordon shoving his way through. Sure enough Freddy was hanging from the ceiling. He used his bed sheets as a noose.

"Alright." said Gordon turning to the crowd. "Let's get it cleaned up an-"

"Commissioner look." said one of the guards.

Gordon turned back around to see blood gushing out Freddy's eyes, mouth, nose and ears. The police stood in shock. The blood then started to ooze out of the pours in his badly burned skin. The blood covered his entire body, to the point you couldn't see any skin, or anything at all. Then all the blood just dropped to the floor, with no body to be found, just a bloody noose.

"Well, um…" started Gordon. "Somebody call-"

"Look!" shouted another guard. Gordon looked to see that, written blood, on the floor, were the words "Freddy's back bitches."


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper, he rarely had time to do so with his lifestyle, he looked up at the clock. It was 3:44 am. Just then Bruce heard footsteps enter the room. He looked up to see Alfred walking toward him.

"Master Wayne," he said, "the hospital called and Master Grayson is going to make a full recovery."

"Thank you Alfred that will be all." said Bruce. He felt strange, because he realized that even he wasn't that cold to not have the slightest sensation of joy after finding out that his friend would survive. Bruce sat there contemplating his own lack of emotions when he heard a gunshot in the next room.

"Alfred!" Bruce yelled, to which the only reply was hysterical laughter. Bruce quickly darted into the next room. And there lying on the floor was Alfred's dead body, with a bloody gunshot wound to the chest.

"No." Bruce whispered to himself. Then he looked up to see the culprits. Standing in a line before him were the Penguin, the Riddler, the Joker, and Two-Face, holding a smoking revolver. "You monsters!" Bruce screamed.

"Ah cheer up Bruce," said the Joker pouting his lip. "Or should I say Batman!?" Bruce was in shock.

"That's right we know who you are." said the Penguin. "And to think this whole time you were just some pretty boy in a cape, how did you give us all so much trouble?"

"Well," started Two-Face "I guess it all ends tonight." Two-Face then flipped his coin. He caught it in his palm and looked at it. He slowly raised the gun to point at Bruce's chest. "Tails you lose." said Two-Face about to pull the trigger.

Then Bruce sprang at Two-Face and took the gun. He then pointed it at Two-Face and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Two-Face right between the eyes, blowing his brains all over the room.

"Gah!" screamed the Penguin as he knock the gun out of Bruce's hands with his umbrella. Bruce then grabbed Penguin by his chin and broke his neck, killing him instantly.

"Woo hoo!" screamed the Joker as he pulled out a switchblade. Bruce quickly grabbed the knife out of Joker's hand. He then stabbed Joker in his left cheek; the blade went through his mouth and popped out on the other side of his face. The Joker fell to his knees screaming.

The Riddler then took a swing at Bruce with his walking cane. Bruce caught it easily. He then took the cane and smacked the Riddler across the face with it. The force made Riddler turn around. Bruce then grabbed the Riddler by the back of his head and rammed his face into the side of a coffee table killing him.

Bruce then turned to face the Joker, still on his knees and with the knife in his face. Bruce twirled the cane and smiled. The Joker looked at him in fear and shook his head. Bruce then struck the Joker on the top of his head. The Joker fell to the ground. Bruce then hit him again, and again, and again, until the Joker was no more.

Bruce stood there in a haze. He looked down at his clothes they were splattered with blood. It was then he realized what he had done. He broke his vow. He promised to never take a life, and in his house lay five dead bodies.

"What have I done?" Bruce asked himself on the brink of tears.

"Looks to me like a crime of passion." yelled a voice. Bruce looked up to see Freddy Kruger standing there.

"You…" said Bruce, Freddy grinned at Bruce. "This is all a dream." said Bruce.

"Is it now?" said Freddy. Just then the bodies of all the villains Bruce killed sprang to life. Bruce tried fighting them off but it was no use. The four picked him up and carried him to the window.

"Sweet dreams." said Freddy as the villains threw Bruce out the window. Bruce landed hard on his back. He got up and looked around. He was no longer in Wayne Manor, but in a dirty boiler room with red lighting. Bruce got to his feet and looked around. Steam was rising off all of the pipes.

"How are you doing this?" Bruce asked. "I saw you get carted off to Arkham."

"Ha," said Freddy's voice "You think a little prison like that could stop me, I'm the stuff that nightmares are made of."

"Well it doesn't matter." replied Bruce. "I've beat you before and I'll beat you again."

"When you beat me we were on your turf. Not anymore. This is the dream world, and whatever I say goes."

"Then why don't you show yourself? I don't have time to play games."

"As you wish!" Just then Freddy appeared out of nowhere and took a swing at Bruce with his claw. Bruce jumped back and was able to dodge it, but looked down to see the attack left four slashes in his shirt.

Freddy chuckled as he rubbed his knives together. Bruce saw some stairs that lead up to a catwalk. He made run for them. Freddy stood there laughing as Bruce ran up the stairs. Freddy walked after him, making sure to grind his claw on the railing of the stairs.

Freddy reached the stairs to see no one there. He chuckled as he walked along the mist shrouded catwalk.

"Now whose playing games." said Freddy. He continued to walk looking for any sign of Bruce. "Come out, come out where ever you are." Freddy said with a smile on his face. Just then a dark figure swung out from a pipe a delivered two feet into Freddy's chest. Freddy staggered back and fell over the railing. He fell off the catwalk to the ground below.

Freddy was laying on his back when he saw that Bruce was in his Batman costume, looking down at him. Batman jumped off the catwalk and landed next to Freddy. Freddy got back on his feet. The two stood there trying to stare the other one down. Then Batman took a step towered Kruger.

"Stop!" said Freddy as he pointed at Batman with his claw. Batman froze in his tracks, unable to move. Batman struggled to break free but couldn't.

"Now." said Freddy. He then pointed down, which caused Batman to fall to his knees. "Let's see what you're afraid of." Batman closed his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"I don't believe it." Freddy said in disbelief. "The Batman is scared of bats." Freddy began to laugh. In the distance batman could hear a screech. He regained control of his body and sprang to his feet. Coming at him was a swarm of hundreds of bats.

They engulfed Batman like a black cloud. They began to bite him on every square inch of his body. Meanwhile Freddy laughed hysterically. Just then Batman got an idea. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small red light. He then threw it at Freddy. The device landed at his feet.

"What's this?" Freddy asked. It was then he noticed the device gave off a high pitched screeching noise. Freddy looked up to see that all the bats had left Batman, and were headed for him.

"Noooo." Freddy screamed as the bats began to bite every part of his body. "Enough!" Freddy yelled. Just then all the bats burst into sparks. Freddy looked at Batman, who was breathing heavily.

"Cute." Freddy said as he stepped on the device. It was then another voice was heard.

"Give me the money!" it said. Bruce looked to see that one of the walls had opened up into an alleyway. He walked into it. He checked back to see if Freddy was following him, but saw that the boiler room was gone, and all that was left was a brick wall.

"I said give me the money!" said the voice again. Batman looked at the end of the alley to see a couple in expensive looking clothing being mugged by a man at gun point. Batman recognized the couple as his parents.

"No." Batman yelled, but the people didn't seem to hear them. Batman quickly ran toward them, as he knew what was about to happen. _Bang Bang_. Two shots rang out, and Bruce's parents were killed. Batman stopped in his tracks, about to cry after losing his parents again.

"Bruce." said a voice. Batman looked up to see his dead father speaking to him. "Why did you let him kill us?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Why?" said Bruce's mom. "We're dead now and it's all your fault."

"No." Batman said.

"You disgust me." said a new voice. Batman turned to see Robin standing there. "You always talk about protecting people, but you can't even protect the ones you love."

"I can't believe I served you all those years." Alfred had joined in now. He was followed by hundreds of Gotham's citizens. Each one spouting hatred for Batman.

"We don't need you you're worthless. Disgusting. You'll always be alone. You can't trust anyone but yourself."

The mob had grabbed Batman and began pulling on him in all directions.

"What a tragedy." said Freddy, who was standing on a fire-escape looking down.

"Torn apart by the very people he was trying to help. Hahahahahahahahahahah!"

Then in the midst of all the confusion one of the mob members grabbed Bruce and made him look at his face. It was his father.

"Bruce." he said. "Don't be afraid."

Just then Bruce awoke at his desk with a picture of his dad looking at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Dick woke up in his hospital room. He had dozed off several times that day; he was weak from the night before.

"Mister Grayson," said the nurse, "you have a visitor." Dick looked up to the threshold and saw Samantha standing there. She ran to the bed and held him.

"Oh Dick thank God you're alive. It's just … Ted, I thought he got-." Samantha stopped. She sat in silence and wiped tears from her eyes.

"He? Samantha you know he's real." said Dick.

"Who-who's real?" she said crying.

"Don't do this Samantha, you know that Freddy Kruger is real. You know what he can do."

"Yes, I know." she said ashamed. "Dick I'm so sorry please forgive me. There was- He was- I didn't know that-"

"Samantha, calm down. What's going on?" Samantha took a deep breath and started.

"It's just… the reason I moved here to Gotham, was that my brother was murdered." Samantha paused and took another deep breath. "They found him at a party with his stomach cut open." Dick seemed to jump at the mention of this. Samantha continued. "The police had no idea who did it, or so they told the press, and my family. But the truth is, my brother was the only murder that night." Samantha stopped to take another deep sigh. She had stopped crying now, but still had a tear rolling down her cheek. "Three other people had died at that party, they found two in the bedroom cut to pieces. And the girl who hosted the party was found electrocuted when a power line fell into her pool. I mean… how does something like that happen, it almost seemed supernatural." Samantha stopped. "In Springwood we have a couple of murders a night. just a night. And if your wondering why you haven't heard of our town before it's because, the police or anyone- any adult, seem to be in a trance." Samantha's eyes light up, as if she just noticed something. "I never really noticed how the adults acted before, not till I moved here. The people here are different. In Springwood it seems as if they were just being controlled like puppets. It all makes sense." Samantha was just talking to herself now. "Our high school, ten years ago we had 4 or 500 kids, by the time I got there we had 75. There was only ten when I left. Everyone else had moved or…died." Samantha sat in silence, than started. "We all knew. We all knew who Freddy was, we didn't know he was real but we knew of him. The whole town knew. In the legend Freddy becomes stronger each time he kills someone. Their souls make him more powerful, so what if he became so powerful he could control the real world. That would explain why none off us every wondered about the killings or why everyone didn't just move away, he was controlling us. He only let me move because more people needed to- He's using me."

"What?" Dick asked.

" Like an all you can eat buffet." Samantha whispered to herself. "I'm sorry I have to go." Samantha quickly grabbed her purse and hurried out the door.

Bruce was walking down the hallway. A girl ran by him clutching onto her purse, he thought it unusual, but kept walking. He took a right into a n open door and saw Dick sitting in his hospital bed. He was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce!" said Dick.

"Dick," Bruce said closing the door. "I have some bad news about Kruger."

"Bruce I just learned everything about the guy."

"What? from who?"

"That girl who just left, she's the one who moved here from Springwood." Bruce quickly looked into the hallway. The girl was gone, and her life was in danger.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here," said Bruce as he tossed Dick a bottle of pills.

"What are these?" he asked

"They're caffeine pills so you won't fall asleep. Don't let the nurses see you have them." Bruce paused. "Where does that girl live?"

"I don't know, I just met her last week."

"I see…" said Bruce as he went into thought.

"Bruce," said Dick "We can't let that bastard hurt her."

"Don't worry," said Bruce "He won't." Bruce started to walkout the door when he paused and turned to face Dick. "You're due to be released tomorrow; I trust you will be ready for action?"

"I'd go with you now if I could."

"Well, I think I have an idea on how to beat Kruger."

"What is it?"

"It's a method called lucid dreaming; it allows one to control their dreams."

"Do you think it will work?" Bruce paused.

"If I'm still alive in the morning then yes."

* * *

Samantha sat in her room looking at a bottle of sleeping pills. She had her mind made up, she opened the bottle and took the proper dose, in a few minutes she was asleep.

Samantha woke up lying in her bed. She must not have dreamed. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to see her dad reading the paper. It was covering his face. She also saw her mom with her back turned working on diner.

"Well," said her dad "looks like the slut's awake." Samantha's jaw dropped, what was her father saying?

"Damn." said her mom. "I had hoped she overdosed on those sleeping pills." It was then that her mother turned around to reveal herself as Freddy Kruger. She looked at her dad. He put down the newspaper to show that he was also Freddy. The two Freddy's then merged and became one.

"Well Sammy, we have things to discuss." said Freddy.

"You're right." she replied in a serious tone, trying to hide the fact that she was terrified.

"Number 1." said Freddy. "WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TELLIN GOTHAM ABOUT ME?" Samantha took a deep breath, in order to gain some courage.

"I-I-I-I-If I tell them, then you'll kill them."

"Well that's kind of the idea you WHORE!!" screamed Freddy. He was now mere inches from Samantha's face. She had her eyes closed in fear. "Ooooh, I'm sorry Sammy, but I need you to play messenger for me." Freddy said in a caring tone, well as caring a tone as he could with his raspy voice.

"No," said Samantha. "I won't help you, I'd rather die-"

"Well that can be arranged." said Freddy as he put the tip of the blade on his index finger next to Samantha's neck. He pushed the tip enough so that a drop of blood began to roll down her neck.

"I'll cut your wrists and have you write my name on the wall with your blood. I'm sure that would get the word out." said Freddy. Samantha was paralyzed with fear. "I'm beginning to think I'm talking to myself here Samantha, give me some input." Samantha began to tremble still unable to say a word. "Oh well," said Freddy. "I suppose if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself. Open wide." Freddy then put his hands inside Samantha's mouth and opened it. Freddy then stuck his head inside, like a lion tamer. Samantha could feel his burnt skin began to slide down her throat. Soon Freddy's entire body wiggled into Samantha's mouth and began sliding down her throat.

Samantha woke up from her dream at this point. She was holding her throat and was trying to prevent Kruger from getting inside. She lay there in silence, or shock would be a more appropriate term. It was dark now and Samantha just lay in her bed, shaking all over. And she laid there wide awake, not moving, thinking or sleeping, for ten hours, when it was time for her to go to school.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce sat in his bedroom looking at the clock, it chimed twelve times. Midnight. Bruce sighed.

"Time for some shut eye." he said to himself. Then he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Alfred standing there holding a plate.

"I brought you see cookies and warm milk sir." said Alfred as he placed them on Bruce's night stand. "They always seemed to help you fall asleep when you were little."

"Alfred," Bruce said Alfred turned. "In case I die in my sleep tonight I wanted to tell you that I-" Bruce paused.

"Yes, Sir?" asked Alfred.

"That I valued your years of service." Alfred looked back at him and smiled.

"I love you too Master Bruce." replied Alfred. This made Bruce smile. Alfred then left turned out the lights and left.

Bruce then laid in his bed waiting to sleep.

Batman was driving the Bat-mobile through the crowded Gotham freeway. He weaved in and out of traffic needing to get to whatever emergency he needed to get to. Just then the bridge he had been driving on collapsed causing him and all the other cars on the bridge to fall. However to Batman's surprise they were not falling to the ground below, but rather a black abyss. Batman soon lost sight of all other cars in the darkness, and soon realized that he was no longer in his Bat-mobile but simply freefalling in the dark.

Batman soon hit the ground. It was hard and cold like concrete. Batman then noticed that the spot he had landed on was in a spotlight. He looked around and saw that aside from that light he was surrounded by darkness. He than heard a maniacal laugh echoing through the abyss. Batman then realized what was going on. He was dreaming and he knew instantly who the voice belonged to.

Then suddenly out of the darkness stepped a 20 foot tall Fred Krueger.

"Fee fi foe fum I am going to crush the Bat-mun." sand Krueger in a deep voice. He then lifted his foot so he could step on Batman. Batman did a dodge roll just in time to avoid being crushed. He then quickly disappeared into the darkness.

"Ahahahahaha." Kruger laughed out loud. "What's the matter small fry? Are ya scared?"

Then Batman stepped out from the shadows to reveal that he was now the same size as Kruger. Batman took a swing at Freddy who easily drifted out of the way.

"Well, you learned a new trick." said Kruger.

"That's not all." said Batman. He then closed his eyes and opened them. They were both regular size again, and were standing on a Gotham city rooftop in the middle of a sunny day. Freddy looked around in surprise, but then focused on Batman and smiled.

"I see what you're up to. Controlling dreams huh? Well it hasn't worked for the others so I doubt it will work for you."

"Others?" asked Batman in surprise.

"Yeah," said Freddy pausing to look at Batman. "Oh don't tell me you thought you were the first one to try and beat me? Ahahahahaha. First there was that Nancy bitch, and then the Dream Warriors, and trust me their as gay as they sound." Batman scowled in anger. "Oh but you want this to be about you I understand. But the truth is it doesn't matter where we are on a rooftop in a boiler room you're still gonna end up dead."

"Where?" said Batman "We're in MY dreams, which means YOU'RE going to lose."

"These are your dreams anymore Bats, they're MINE!" just then the two were standing in Freddy's boiler room. Batman barely had anytime to look around when a steam pipe from the ceiling slithered down and wrapped itself around Batman's neck, lifting him in the air. The pipe began strangling him. Freddy watched and laughed. Batman struggled to break free but couldn't. It became harder and harder to breath.

Batman closed eyes and tried to think. Nothing all he could hear was static when suddenly he heard a voice echoing through his mind. It was his father's and it was saying "Bruce, don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Batman said to himself. Instantly the pipe loosened its grip and let Batman go. Freddy stood there in shock. He then rushed at Batman swinging with his claw. Batman caught it and punched Freddy in the chest. Freddy backed rubbing his chest.

Freddy growled "Come on." Freddy's face then turned demonic with pointed ears and fangs, and his neck stretched out to the point that it Freddy was inches from Batman's face. Freddy then let out a horrific battle cry. Batman then grabbed Freddy by his ears.

"Your cheap tricks don't frighten me Kruger." Batman then delivered a headbutt to Kruger's forehead. Kruger fell on the ground and took his normal form. They were back on the Gotham rooftop, with Freddy close to the edge.

"Face it Kruger you don't scare me, and with out fear you're powerless."

Freddy then got up and swung at Batman with his claw. The blades bounced right off of Batman like a rubber ball. Freddy tried again and again but with the same effect.

"I deal with freaks like you all the time, you pray on the fear of the innocent. And while you think you're different then every other dirt bag criminal in the world you're not. Its scum like you that made me what I am, and now I use your own fear against you."

"Shut up!!!" Freddy shouted in frustration. Then with another swing of his claw all the blades on his glove broke off leaving him weaponless. Freddy looked at his hand in shock, then he looked at Batman who had a smirk on his face.

"Get out of my dreams!" said Batman as he kicked Freddy in the chest causing him to fall of the edge of the building.

"Nooooooooo!" Freddy screamed as he fell. And when Freddy hit the ground he shattered like glass, and all the pieces blew away like dust. Batman looked down and smiled. Freddy would never enter his dreams again.


	15. Chapter 15

Dick sat in the back seat of the car. He was in a happy mood. He was released from the hospital earlier that morning, and of course heard that Bruce was able to kick Kruger out of his dreams. He knew he could beat him now that was part of the reason why he was on his way to school, so he could tell Samantha the good news.

"Penny for your thoughts Master Grayson?" Asked Alfred from the driver's seat. Dick realized he had been daydreaming and responded.

"Oh it's nothing Alfred, It's just-" Dick paused, because he saw something out the window he didn't expect. Walking down the side walk was Samantha. "Alfred stop the car."

The car stopped on the sidewalk next to Samantha. Dick got out.

"I can walk from here Alfred." said Dick.

"Very well sir." said Alfred as he drove off.

Dick faced Samantha.

"What's going on? Why aren't you at school?" Dick asked. Samantha stared off into space then seeming to notice Dick for the first time said.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well, but now I'm on my way. It's good to see you are better Dick." Dick put his hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"Look Samantha-" Dick paused so as not to be overheard by a passerby. He then took Samantha into an alleyway where no one could listen in. "Samantha, I know how to beat him." Samantha's eyes widened in surprise on hearing that.

"Hm-hmm" Samantha cleared her throat. "Um, beat who?"

"Fred, Fred Kruger, you know the man who has been terrorizing us."

"How do you know how to beat him?" Samantha asked sharply. Dick was a little taken a back by her tone of voice but continued.

"Well I…I heard that the Batman was able to stop him using lucid dreams."

"The Batman? Isn't he that psychopath who runs around at night, fighting crime in a bat suit?" Samantha asked angrily.

"Well… let's just say I've met him before, and he's not a psycho, he can help us, we can make sure that Kruger never hurts anyone again." Samantha, upon hearing this, grew angry. She started to yell at Dick, but it wasn't her voice, it was Freddy's.

"No, Dicky! You're wrong!"

"Fr-Fr-Freddy?!"

"That's right bird brain! And there's nothing you and your "friend" Batman can do to stop me."

"Samantha, you have to fight him! Don't let him-"

"Shut up Boy Blunder!" Shouted Samantha as she back handed Dick. They force was so powerful it sent Dick flying into the alley. He smashed his head on a dumpster and was knocked out. He awoke a few minutes later to realize that Freddy was gone, and he took Samantha with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce was sitting at his desk in the study. When all of the sudden the flew open with a loud thud. He looked up to see Dick standing there.

"Dick? What happened?" asked Bruce.

"He's got her, he's got Samantha!" replied Dick. Bruce sat in silencing, then sudden realized.

"Freddy?" asked Bruce.

"Yes he possessed Samantha somehow and is wandering the city looking for victims."

"Get changed," said Bruce. "I've got an idea on how to stop him."

**Meanwhile In Downtown Gotham**

Samantha woke up in a daze. She didn't remember anything that had happened. She looked around and noticed that she was in an alleyway somewhere. She also noticed that the sun had gone completely down. She tried to walk, but started to wobble when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up to see a man holding onto her. Behind him were three more men, each on was wearing a blue bandana.

"Well well," said the first man. "This must be my lucky day." The men then surrounded Samantha.

"Please," started Samantha. "I was just trying to-"

"It doesn't matter what you were Going to do, you see we're here now, and there is only one We're going to do." said the first man, the others laughed. Samantha put her face in her hands and shook her head. Then, Samantha froze. She looked up slowly at the men, she had an evil grin on her face.

"That's right girl, give me a smile." said the man. He then went in to kiss her, but Samantha pushed him.

"Don't touch me!" she said as the man staggered back a few steps. He began to chuckle.

"Fine." he said smiling. "We can do it that way." The man then pilled out a knife. Samantha began to laugh hysterically. The men all looked at her and laughed in an uncomfortable way. They knew she must have been crazy. It was at this point Samantha's laughter began to change. It was no longer her laugh but that of Freddy's. The men all looked around in confusion.

Samantha stared at the man holding the knife. She smiled as blades grew out of her fingers on her right hand. It know resembled Freddy's glove.

"What the Hell?" said the man with the knife. She then cut him across the chest. He fell down dead in a puddle of blood. Samantha began to laugh again. All the other men stood in shock. Samantha then licked the blood off one of her knives and smiled.

"So, who's next?" she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin looked around the Bat-cave. He was strapped down to a table. Batman walked up to him.

"Ok, here's the plan." Batman said as he pulled out a syringe. "I'm going to give you a mild tranquilizer. Then hopefully you will be in the dream world with Samantha and Freddy."

"Then what?" asked Robin.

"Then I need you to grab a hold of Kruger and wake yourself up. This should bring him out into the real world, that's what happened last time isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so. But what happens if I get pulled out of the dream where Samantha is, we still don't know where she is."

"That's why I've given a transmitter; it will broadcast your location to me from anywhere in the city."

"Would it really work like that?"

"I'm not sure but desperate times call-,"

"For desperate measures." interrupted Robin. "Listen, I just want to go kick Kruger's ass and save Samantha ok."

"Right." Batman said realizing Robin's frustration. "Goodnight." Batman then injected the needle into Robin's arm.

***

Robin was standing alone on a dark and quiet street. The wind blew dead leaves by him as he stood there. He looked at the street sign, Elm Street. He then looked at the house that was sitting in front of him. 1428. He felt compelled to go inside. The windows were barred up and the front steps cracked when he stepped on them. He opened the door which gave a loud squeak as it swung open. The place was a dump. It was obvious that it had been abandoned for years. It was then Robin heard a faint whisper.

"Help me." it called. Robin could barely hear, but he thought that it was coming from upstairs. Robin slowly walked up the stairs, when he heard the voice again.

"Help me." Robin found a closed door that appeared to be the source of the voice. he opened the door to reveal Samantha tied down to a bed.

"Samantha!" Robin yelled as he ran to help her. But as soon as he ran in he heard the door slam shut. He turned around to see Freddy standing there smiling.

"I have to admit I didn't expect to be seeing you so soon bird boy." he said. Robin took this time to untie Samantha.

"Let us go!" shouted Robin.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Freddy said laughing.

"Because I know how to stop you." replied Robin.

"Kid, you're so full of it it's coming out your ears. Now then if you just surrender now I won't dismember your entire body."

Robin and Samantha began backing up slowly till they reached the wall.

"Samantha," Robin said, "Cover your eyes." Samantha looked up in question, but then covered her eyes as he asked. Freddy then charged at them. Robin quickly pulled out a small pellet that he threw at the ground. The pellet exploded shooting out a bright white light that blinded Freddy. As Freddy regained his vision he saw that the two escaped and the door was open. Freddy screamed in frustration.

Robin and Samantha sprinted down the stairs and opened the front door, only to find that the house was flying hundreds of feet in the air. They stopped right at the edge of the doorway. It was then they heard laughter behind them. They turned to Freddy there.

"Believe it or not, I love it when you guys run. Because nothing is as satisfying as cornering your victim, and then ripping them apart."

"You-you k-k-killed my br-brother." said Samantha trembling in fear.

"That's right, and now I'm gonna kill you, so you can finally be with your dear old brother in the depths of hell!" shouted Freddy as he rushed at them.

"Hold on!" shouted Robin as grabbed Samantha. The two then jumped out of the house. Freddy looked in shock. He then realized that Robin used his grappling hook to latch onto the bottom of the house.

Freddy chuckled to himself. "What will they think of next?"

"Are you ok?" Robin asked Samantha. She nodded, but was shaking in fear. "Don't worry everything is going to be ok."

"Oh is it now?" shouted Freddy as he looked down from the side of the house. "Well we'll see about that." Freddy then snapped his fingers causing the house to start to plummet to the ground. Robin and Samantha soon found themselves stuck underneath the house as it fell.

"N-now what?" asked Samantha. Robin looked around thinking of something to do.

"I've got it!" he said. "Follow me." Robin grabbed Samantha's hand and they crawled their way to the edge of the house. Robin looked down to see the ground getting closer and closer.

"Here we go." said Robin as the two pushed themselves out from under the house. The two fell slower then the house as it passed them on the way to the Earth. Robin then shot his grappling hook onto the roof of the house. He reeled it so they were standing on top of it. The two then held on the roof so they wouldn't go flying off.

"Grab onto my belt." Robin said, "We're only going to get one shot at this." Samantha grabbed onto his belt and closed her eyes. Robin than lifted out his cape to use as a glider. They jumped of the roof mere seconds before the house it the ground. The two then glided into the middle of the street. The two rolled violently as they hit the ground. Samantha got up first and saw that the house had been smashed to bits on impact. She had a few cuts and bruises but was fine. She turned to check on Robin only to see that his mask had fallen of.

"Dick?!" cried Samantha. Robin quickly realized what was going on and tried to cover his face. "It's alright, it's alright." Samantha then ran up to Dick and hugged him. "Is this true? Are you part of the dream? Or-"

"It's really me." said Dick, "I'm actually Robin and I-" Robin was cut off by the sound of a horn on a semi-truck. The two looked up to see Kruger driving a big rig right them.

"Mother trucker! Ahahahahahahah!" said Freddy.

"Get down!" Dick said as he pulled Samantha to the ground and laid on top of her. The truck drove right over them. Freddy then tried to turn the truck around but wound up tipping it over. The truck burst into flames and exploded.

Samantha turned to Dick and hugged him. "Is it over? Is he dead?"

"Not by a long shot honey." said Kruger as he walked out of the flaming wreckage.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Dick.

"How about… No!" said Freddy. He jumped at Dick and swung with his claw. Dick rolled out of the way, and then reached for his utility belt.

"Freeze!" said Freddy as he pointed at Dick. Dick became entrapped in a block of ice. "Is it chilly in here? laughed Freddy. Dick tried to free himself but to no avail. "Here," said Freddy as he turned toward Samantha. "I'll let you watch as I slaughter your girlfriend."

"Nooo!" she screamed

"Oh yes." said Freddy "I'm gonna make you scream bitch."

Dick began struggling even harder to escape now. Then he remembered Batman's lucid dreaming technique. He closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly the ice cracked and Dick was free. Freddy turned around in disbelief.

"Freeze!" Freddy said, but nothing happened. "No."

"Yes." said Dick, "You don't scare me Freddy, so your powers won't work on me."

"Maybe not," Freddy replied, "but they do work on her." Freddy then grabbed Samantha by the throat. "Sweet dreams whore!"

"No!" said Dick as he grabbed Freddy's claw. "Samantha you have to walk up."

Samantha closed her eyes, when she opened them her and Dick were in a parking garage.

"Am I awake?" she asked.

"I think so." replies Dick.

"Where are we?"

"This must have been the place Kruger put you when he possessed you."

"Possessed? Whatever, wait how are you here?"

"You must have pulled me out of your dream… Wait, if you could pull me out then-"

Screeeeech. The two turned to see Freddy scratching his claw on the side of a car.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. "Ahahahahahahahahaha!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on." said Dick as he grabbed Samantha's arm. The two quickly to retreat from Freddy. They turned a corner to find that a metal gate blocked their exit. They then heard Freddy's laughter echoing throughout the garage. Samantha and Dick then tried to escape in a new direction. They turned another corner only to yet another gate blocking their path.

"Damn it!" said Dick. Dick then heard a noise behind him. He moved to his left just in time to see Freddy's claw swinging at where he was. The knives on his fingers sparked as they hit the gate. Robin then kicked Freddy in the chest causing him to stagger back.

"Let's go." Dick said to Samantha as they ran off again. Freddy quickly followed suit. Dick then stopped in his tracks and threw a handful of steel marbles on the ground. Freddy stepped on these and promptly face planted. This gave Dick and Samantha enough time to reach the one unblocked exit, which lead to the roof. The two quickly ran to the edge of the complex. Dick saw a nearby building well within distance of his grappling hook.

"What do we do now?" asked Samantha in panic.

"Don't worry," replied Dick "I'll just-" Dick paused as he realized he didn't have his grappling hook. "My grapple gun. Where'd it go?" Dick asked himself as he searched franticly on his belt.

"Looking for this." said Freddy. The two twirled around to see him standing there with Dick's grappling hook. "I slipped this off of you in the dream. You should really pay more attention bird brain."

"You should really come up with some new insults replied Dick."

"Ok, how about Dead?!" Freddy then threw the grappling hook on the ground smashing it. He then began to walk towards the two teenagers. Dick stood in between Freddy and Samantha taking his fighting stance. Freddy smiled and raised his glove preparing to strike. It was then something struck Freddy in the back of the head. He heard it hit the ground and saw what it was. It was a small metal boomerang in the shape of a bat. Freddy turned in shock to see the Batman standing there.

"You're too late." said Freddy. Dick then charged him and kicked him in the center of his back.

"Actually." said Dick "He's right on time." Batman and Robin then began to circle Freddy.

"No, you can't stop me. No one can stop me. You see I know you two won't kill me, and even if you did I'd come back, I always do. Because instead of depending on air of water I live off of something else, Fear! As long as there is fear I can live, and thrive! Ahahahahahaha!"

"We don't fear you Kruger!" said Batman.

"No, but she does." said Freddy turning towards Samantha. She began to feel shivers run down her spine. "You see as long as there are kids like Sam here, there is fear, and as long as there is fear there is Me! Ahahahahahaha! So go on, try and stop me, I dare ya. It's actually a lot of fun, well for me. Hahaha!"

"Samantha Noo!" cried Dick

Freddy then heard someone running at him. He turned to see Samantha charging him. Freddy smiled and stabbed her in the chest. He lifted her in the air and said, "I should have done this a long time ago bitch." He then tossed her to the ground.

"It's over Kruger. You've been beaten." said Batman.

"By who?" Asked Freddy.

"By her." Batman said nodding at Samantha who lay dying on the concrete. "She was the only one left in Gotham who feared you. Now that she's gone there's nothing holding you here." Freddy froze in shock as he now realized his mistake. "She sacrificed herself to beat you Kruger, if that doesn't require courage I don't know what does."

"No," said Freddy "No How could- Noooooo!" A bright white light then shot out of Freddy's eyes and mouth. He continued screaming. His skin began to crack reveling more light shinning beneath. Freddy let out one final scream before he burst into a flash of light and disappeared. Batman and Dick paused for second then ran over to Samantha. Dick picked up in his arms.

"Samantha, Samantha you're gonna get through this." He said. Samantha looked up at him, she was white and extremely pale and cold, and covered in blood. She smiled.

"Dick, I wanted to tell you-" she paused to cough, she was getting weaker by the second.

"Relax, you're going to be fine." he replied.

"I wanted to tell you that," she leaned closed to Dick's ear so that he could hear her "I think you're cute." she then kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Then the breath escaped her lungs and life slowly left her body. Dick held her and began to cry.

"Dick I'm- I'm sorry." said Batman.

"Don't be," he replied still crying "We should thank her, she gave her life for us. Because of her Freddy will never bother Gotham again."

The End

**Author's Notes**

**For those who are confused there was another chapter but after I read it through I hated it. I thought it would be a nice way to tie the story to the canon but it just sucked I'm sorry. This is the new ending.**


End file.
